deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mettaton vs Waluigi
Description Mario Bros. vs Undertale! Which one of these purple people-pleasers can kick the other to the curb? Intro Wiz: 'From powerful men such as “Black Leg” Sanji or talented ladies like Chun-Li, the leg has been shown to be used as a powerful weapon. '''Boomstick: '''But when it comes to beautiful legs, there aren’t any that are longer or hotter than-- Waluigi face OH HELL NO! TAKE IT AWAY! TAKE IT AWAY! '''Wiz: '''Sigh… Mettaton, Dr. Alphys’ greatest creation… '''Boomstick: '''And… Waluigi. Just… I can’t describe him any other way. '''Wiz: '''OK… I’m Wizard and he’s Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills— '''Boomstick: '''And hopefully not their faces… '''Wiz: '…To find out who would win a Death Battle. Waluigi (Cue Mario Party 3 File Select) 'Wiz: '''In the vast universe of the Super Mario Bros., several oddities and mysteries exist. Do Toads have genders? Where did Bowser’s "kids", the Koopalings, come from? How can Mario have more than one life? And, of course, the question everyone has on their minds… '''Boomstick: '''WHAT THE F*** IS WALUIGI? (Cue Waluigi’s Theme) '''Wiz: '''In all of Mario’s vast library of games, no one knows where Waluigi came from or even who he is. What relationship does he have with Wario? Is he his brother? A partner in crime? Why hasn’t he appeared in any Mario or Wario games aside from sports and party titles? '''Boomstick: '''Questions that may never be answered… Well, what we do know is that he randomly appeared when Mario’s nasty clone, Wario, needed a doubles partner in a tennis game. '''Wiz: '''So the lanky plumber suddenly appears, claims himself Luigi’s rival, and… we don’t really know much else. '''Boomstick: '''But what we do know is… the internet f***ing loves him! Apparently he’s the most relatable character in the entire Mario cast! Are most people who play these games anorexic, Dick Dastardly lookin’ circus freaks or what? Wiz, can you explain this? '''Wiz: '''Later… '''Boomstick: '''Well, the one thing we know for sure is that he’s got a long-ass pair of legs on him! Maybe that’s why the internet loves him… (Cue Shy Guy’s Theme) '''Wiz: '''Those legs aren’t just for show, Boomstick. Despite his scrawny appearance, he’s got some serious power behind those legs! He can run faster and jump higher than even the famous Mario… '''Boomstick: '''You know, the guy that was literally ''named ''“Jumpman?” That guy. '''Wiz: '''And he can bury his opponents into the ground by stomping on them at jackhammer speeds. And if that’s not enough, Waluigi’s legs are so powerful, they can knock out Bowser in seconds flat! '''Boomstick: '''That’s Right! Bowser, the super-powered, fire-breathing turtle king, got kicked to the curb by this purple creep in a five-second kicking match! '''Wiz: '''His legs aren’t his only asset. He’s one of the most athletic characters in the Mario Bros. universe, being skilled in Tennis, soccer, golf, hockey, and basketball. He even somehow carries Bob-ombs, Piranha Plants, and several pieces of sports equipment, like tennis rackets and golf clubs. '''Boomstick: '''Hey, if Wario can keep a bike up his ass, this isn’t too much of a surprise. '''Wiz: '''Speaking of sports, even though he’s developed multiple techniques to give him a… leg-up… in any sporting event. Eh? Eh? '''Boomstick: '''What did I say about jokes, Wiz? '''Wiz: '''Hmph… Anyways, he always carries around plenty of skills and tech to give him an advantage, like a jetpack with four arms capable of throwing projectiles at speeds too fast for most opponents to dodge. '''Boomstick: '''He can drop-kick a ball so hard that it starts smoking, he can spin around to create miniature tornadoes, he can summon thorny vines to block opponents or to use as a whip… '''Wiz: '''And he’s a waterbender. '''Boomstick: '''What. '''Wiz: '''You heard me. He can manipulate water in the air making it dense enough that he can swim through it. '''Boomstick: '''I… I don’t even… could he have a more ''random ''power? '''Wiz: '''Well, since Mario and Luigi can use fire flowers… maybe they gave him that power… to counter it? '''Boomstick: '''Wiz, you can’t science this man. No one can science this man. Can we go back to talking about his legs, now? '''Wiz: '''Sure… (Cue Psycho Waluigi: Destruction Dance) '''Boomstick: '''Anyways, he can use his feet for more than kicks. He’s got some serious dance skills! Whenever he feels the rhythm, he calls upon the spirit of Michael Jackson and shreds whatever dance floor he’s on! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6DTdQTe9Hc&t=4m31s) '''Boomstick: '''Hell, his dance skills are so good, he even tried to use them to take over the world! That’s right, Waluigi tried to take over the world by using some magic whatevers to… and I quote… flood the world with chaos and hypnotize the rhythm-less masses with his moves. I can ''NOT make this kind of ridiculous crap up. (Cue Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash- Rewards) 'Wiz: '''While he definitely has plenty of technique to spare, he still gets no respect from anyone around him. '''Boomstick: '''Not from his brother…partner…guy, not from fellow villains… no one in the Mushroom Kingdom takes this dude seriously! Probably because of his freaky-ass appearance. '''Wiz: '''Because of this, Waluigi has come to believe that the reason good things are always happening to others and not to him because everyone is out to get him. So, in order to compensate for this, he feels that he is forced to resort to cheating because… well… so is everyone else. He really only wants the same glory and compassion that the Mario Bros. get. '''Boomstick: '''And if he can’t have the glory, he’s gonna make everyone else suffer with him! Misunderstood or not, this guy is nothing short of a punk. He throws a tantrum if he loses anything, he calls everyone around him cheaters just because they beat him at something, he rubs every victory he gets in his opponent’s face… hell, if he scores a goal in soccer, he basically tells the other team to SUCK. HIS. D***. In a ''kid’s ''game! This guy’s got some balls! '''Wiz: '''Waluigi has survived being stretched on a rack, hit so many tennis balls using a machine that it broke, took a crashing blimp full of Bob-ombs to the face with barely a scratch, and has survived every single Mario Party, even making his own stage and becoming the main antagonist at one point! '''Boomstick: '''No matter how much life throws at him, Waluigi’s gonna get the glory he deserves... no matter whose hands he has to wrench it out of. '''Waluigi: '''I’M NUMBER ONE! Heh, hehehehe! Look, I'ma dance, I'ma Sing, I'ma so Happy! HA, hahahahaha!...Heh? Mettaton (Cue Ghost Fight Remix) '''Wiz: '''The underground. Home to hundreds of monsters of various shapes and sizes, ranging from animated skeletons to walking fish… '''Boomstick: '''It’s like Halloween all year! '''Wiz: '''While most monsters dreamed of escaping from their underground prison, one little ghost had another dream… to entertain the masses. '''Boomstick: '''That little ghost’s name was “Fabstablook, the Flamboyant Ghost!” '''Wiz: '''Wh… No it wasn’t! '''Boomstick: '''Oh yeah, smarty-pants? What was it then? '''Wiz: '''Well… I’m not really sure. Papyrus called him Hapstablook, but he said that that was his headcanon. '''Boomstick: '''Wiz, if a scrawny little Skeletor wannabe can have a headcanon, so can I, dammit! '''Wiz: '''Ugh… Fine. '''Boomstick: '''Anyways, Fabstablook had craved fame and fortune, wanting to show off his stuff in front of millions of adoring fans, human and monster alike! But it’s kind of hard to show off your stuff… if you don’t have stuff… cuz you’re a ghost… '''Wiz: '''Yeah… Anyways, the little ghost spent their free time researching human stars and celebrities, as well as performing small concerts with their cousin. Eventually, the ghost became so enamored with humans that they started their own “Human Fan Club.” '''Boomstick: '''However, as is the case with most nerd clubs, not many people showed up. However, one of the people who ''did ''show up was the soon-to-be Royal Scientist, Dr. Alphys. A dinosaur who is as weeaboo as a dinosaur can be. '''Wiz: '''After talking with the doctor for a while- although they believed her to be a dork- the little ghost and Alphys became friends. '''Boomstick: '''Sure, the ghost who started a ''human fan club ''has the right to call someone else a dork. But, making friends with the dorky doc proved to be the best decision Fabstablook could have made. (Cue CORE Orchestral Remix) '''Wiz: '''In order to impress King Asgore, Dr. Alphys wanted to build a robot with anti-human combat features in order to get the human souls he needed to free the monsters from the Underground. However, she needed one final part to make it fully functional… a soul that could persist after death to pilot it. '''Boomstick: '''And what better candidate than someone who’s already dead? Fabstablook agreed to be the robo-pilot, but only if the doc also built in parts to make them into the star that they always wanted to be. They would be built bigger. Better. Stronger. Flamboyant…er. They became… Mettaton! '''Wiz: '''Due to there being no other entertainment in their subterranean world, Mettaton took the Underground by storm… '''Boomstick: '''By being the Underground’s first Robotic chef, reporter, quiz show host, singer, dancer, CEO… (Deep Breath) pop star, and human hunter. Damn, this guy’s resume must be a book! '''Wiz: '''And, despite looking like a living calculator, most monsters loved this new entertainer and some even found it…. physically attractive? '''Boomstick: '''Seriously? First that living dorito from Gravity Falls, now this? What is it with people wanting to f*** shapes? '''Wiz: '''He even began selling “MTT” Brand merchandise based on human culture, such as cosmetics, food, and even action figures. '''Boomstick: '''Well, mostly based on it, anyways. I’m pretty sure burgers aren’t made out of sequins and glitter… '''Wiz: '''It’s probably healthier than the junk ''you ''eat. '''Boomstick: '''Shut up and pass me my keg of chocolate/bacon flavored tequila. '''Wiz: '''However, when a human arrives in the Underground, Mettaton does what he was initially built for: being a human hunter. '''Boomstick: '''And he’s got more than enough shit inside of him to do just that! Alphys built an assload of weapons into this sexy rectangle, like finger lasers, chainsaws, and, of course, bombs, bombs, and more bombs! He’s got big bombs, small bombs, bomb basketballs, bombs shaped like scripts, bombs ripped straight out of Bomberman, bombs shaped like dogs, and even explosive ''glasses of water. '''Wiz: '''And if a human somehow survives his onslaught of puzzles and pain and actually tries to fight back, they’d only break their weapons or their fists on his insanely durable metal exterior. '''Boomstick: '''Well, I suppose having god-like defense makes up for him looking like a freaking microwave. '''Wiz: '''Speaking of, despite being as durable as a bomb shelter and more popular than any other monster, Mettaton wanted to look more photogenic that his current cubic persona. So, after pestering Dr. Alphys for a few weeks, she caved in and gave Mettaton a more… human visage. '''Boomstick: '''All accessed by a conveniently placed switch. CLICK '''Mettaton: '''DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Transform '''Mettaton EX: '''Oh, yeeessss… '''Boomstick: '''Oh, god… (Cue Gooseworx- Death by Glamour) '''Wiz: '''This is Mettaton EX. The taller, sleeker, more fabulous form of Mettaton. While in this form, Mettaton’s power raises immensely, but he forfeits his seemingly invincible defense. '''Boomstick: '''But look at those legs! Hot DAMN! If I had the choice between being a juggernaut or havin’ legs like ''those, ''I’d take what’s behind door #2! '''Wiz: '''Please don’t put images in my head... '''Boomstick: '''Ah… I can just imagine sitting down, lifting my fabulous legs behind my head, and then I could finally suck my own— '''Wiz: '''STOP. NOW. JUST KEEP YOUR SHOTGUN LEG AND BE GLAD I DON’T BREAK THE OTHER ONE OFF. '''Boomstick: '''Holy Shit. Uh… hey, speaking of my shotgun leg, Mettaton EX’s legs are as powerful as an anti-tank rifle, and yet they’re as fast as anti-aircraft rounds! He can kick so fast that it looks like he has five legs launching at his opponent at once! '''Wiz: '''His legs aren’t the only long limbs he has. His arms have the capability to extend and block opponents or deliver high-speed, long-distance punches. '''Boomstick: '''And when fists and feet don’t do the trick, he’ll always have bombs! He can throw out bombs and blocks to trip up his opponents, laser-shooting disco balls, and miniature versions of himself that… float down on umbrellas and attack by… blowing kisses. But… why? '''Wiz: '''But even with this arsenal, one of his biggest weapons is also his biggest weakness. He can send out his mechanical heart, which can discharge insane amounts of electricity that’s nearly impossible to avoid. Unfortunately, this also leaves his heart open to attacks. If enough damage is dealt, Mettaton will begin to fall apart. But as long as his heart is intact, it can keep fighting even if Mettaton has no arms or legs. (Cue Battle Against a True Hero Nightcore) '''Boomstick: '''As powerful as his upgraded body is, it has its own share of flaws. Besides the aforementioned heart on his sleeve, it uses a lot of power. If he has to fight for long enough, eventually, he’ll shut down. Where’s a good charger when you need one? '''Wiz: '''Mettaton is more of a lover than a fighter, preferring to let his puzzles and other monsters do his dirty work for him. He values his own popularity and fame above anything else, and he’s willing to kill anyone that he thinks will damage his reputation. '''Boomstick: '''And he’ll do ''anything. ''If he’s backed into a corner, he transforms into the human-killing robot, Mettaton NEO! In this form, he sacrifices all of his defense and his attack goes through the roof. '''Wiz: '''But while this form’s true capabilities are unknown, it’s safe to say that it won’t be a pleasant fight. '''Boomstick: '''This is one pop star that delivers smash hits... in more ways than one! '''Mettaton: '''REAL DRAMA! REAL ROMANCE! REAL BLOODSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW… ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT! Intermission '''Wiz: '''All right, the combatants are set! Let’s end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: '''It’s time for a DANCE BATTLE!!! I mean DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!! (Cue It’s Showtime! Remix) Place: MTT Stadium Time: 7:30 PM '''Announcer: '''Welcome, Humans and Monsters alike to MTT’s Metta Dance-Off! Where you too can go head-to-head and toe-to-toe against the robotic superstar himself in a rhythmic fight to the finish on the dance floor! Now, let’s welcome the Titanium Titan, the O.G. A.I. M.C., Mettaton! '''Mettaton wheels out, microphone in hand, waving to the hundreds of cheering fans packed in the crowded stadium. “OHHHHH YES!!” Mettaton’s golden voice rings out over the speakers. The crowd cheers even louder. “You heard the man, darlings! One of you lucky fans out there will get a chance to come up on stage and dance side-by-side with yours truly! But don’t you dare think I’ll go easy on you! My opponent will be pushed to their limit in their attempts to keep up with my fabulous stylings! So!” Mettaton leans in to the mic. “Can I see a show of hands?” Immediately, several hands shoot up, cheering and begging to be picked. Mettaton laughs. “Ah! I see we have a lot of brave volunteers! However, the true opponent will be chosen at random!” Mettaton pulls a slip of paper out from behind him. “Congratulations, Audience member 23686! Come on up!” (Cue Bonescuffle) Out of the crowd, a tall, slender skeleton runs through the crowd. He wears a white suit of armor and a flowing red cape. He runs on stage, laughing. “NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs. “WOWIE! WHAT ARE THE ODDS THAT I’D WIN THE DRAW TO BE ON-STAGE WITH YOU, METTATON? Mettaton recognizes the skeleton and laughs. “Ah! Papyrus, my dear! What a totally unexpected surprise to see you up here!” He wheels backwards and gets into a battle pose. “Shall we begin our dance, darling?” “OKIE DOKIE!” Papyrus says, bracing himself. “THIS IS GOING TO BE LOTS OF FUN!” FIGH--- Suddenly, a long, slender shadow leaps on to the stage, delivering a kick to the skeleton’s abdomen and sending him rocketing into the sky, disappearing with a glimmer. Mettaton is flabbergasted by the series of events that had taken place in a matter of seconds. (Cue “Oh My”) “Sorry for ruining your five minutes of lame, kid. But right now…” Suddenly, a spotlight appears above the shadow, revealing the attacker’s true identity. “It’s WALUIGI TIME! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” (Cue Waluigi Time Remix) The attacker is a disturbingly lanky man with a long, pointy nose, a crooked mustache, and a horrendous grin. His clothes are a garish purple hue, including his hat with a large upside-down “L” in the middle. His eyes flash purple. It can only be one man. Waluigi. Mettaton glares at the man with a combined feeling of confusion, fury, and disgust. “You!” Mettaton yells in rage, “What gives you the right to interrupt our ''battle like that??” Waluigi stops cackling and looks at the angry, cubic robot, grinning. “I just wanted to take up your dance challenge. I was interested to see how a living calculator dances! WAHAHAHAHAHA!” Mettaton glares at the cackling purple menace. He looks out at his fans, now booing in annoyance. He knows he has to get rid of this pest if he is ever going to keep this show exciting. “All right, darling. You want to do a dance battle?” He reaches his arm behind his back. An audible click is heard. Mettaton’s pixelated face lights up in a myriad of colors. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light engulfs the entire stadium. Amidst the chaos, Mettaton’s voice rings out. “Then it will be to the DEATH!” (Cue Death By Pinball) Suddenly, the blinding light vanishes in an instant leaving the stadium completely dark. Two spotlights click on, illuminating the right side of the stage. All that is visible is smoke. As the smoke clears, the silhouette of… something… is seen. “Consider yourself privileged, you weasely brat.” The silhouette says. “I usually don’t show this body to just anyone. However, you have forced my hand. Or rather… my legs.” The stadium lights flash on, revealing Mettaton EX. His hands are on his hips and he wears a cocky grin. Waluigi braces himself. “Wahahah… This oughta be interesting.” The two long-legged fighters rush at each other, feet first. FIGHT!!! The two fighters clash legs as if they were swords. Waluigi aims a kick at Mettaton’s head. Mettaton blocks with his leg. This process repeats multiple times, the two fighters countering the other perfectly to the beat of the music. The two jump back and lash out a flurry of kicks at each other, each connecting with the flats of their feet. Mettaton extends his arm to punch Waluigi, who dodges by bending 90 degrees backwards, forming this symbol on his hat. With a smirk, Waluigi shifts his weight onto his hands, kicking his legs up and wrapping them around Mettaton’s arm. Waluigi spins around on his hands, flinging Mettaton around in a circle before releasing his grip and sending Mettaton flying towards the opposite end of the stage. Mettaton lands on his feet, skidding to a stop and rushing back towards the purple plumber. Waluigi gets back on his feet and runs at Mettaton as well. Before they clash, Waluigi leaps over Mettaton’s head and thrusts his right leg to try to kick off Mettaton’s head. In an instant, Mettaton does the splits, narrowly dodging a powerful kick. Waluigi, missing his target, ends up kicking through the stage floor, getting his leg stuck. Mettaton, seeing the immobile plumber try to escape, raises his leg and delivers an axe-like kick straight to Waluigi’s head, sending him through the floorboards. “Hmmph.” Mettaton grumbles. “Upstart cretin.” SMASH! Behind Mettaton, Waluigi bursts through the floorboard, pulls a Bob-omb out of his pocket and flings it at Mettaton, hitting him in the back and sending him flying across the stage. Mettaton quickly spins around, his face filled with rage. “Wahahah!” Waluigi cackles, tossing another Bob-omb up in the air. “You didn’t think I came up here with just my legs, did you?” Mettaton growls, then smirks. “Hmhmhmhm… so you want to play with bombs, hm?” Mettaton snaps his fingers. Suddenly, several bombs with pluses on them surrounded Waluigi. “Let’s play!” Mettaton laughs. The bombs around Waluigi flash and beep. Waluigi lets out a small “Wah” before the bombs go off, surrounding the area in flames and smoke. Once the smoke clears, there isn’t anything but a smoldering crater. Mettaton begins to walk off when he hears a noise from above him. “waaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!” (Cue Waluigi’s Strikers Theme) Waluigi, charred and smoking, falls from the sky, similar to his entrance in Mario Strikers Charged. He lands on his feet and poses. The crowd cheers at Waluigi’s flair. “Dirty cheater…” Waluigi sneers. “My turn to cheat!” (Cue Psycho Waluigi Boss Theme) Waluigi pulls out two bob-ombs and throws them at Mettaton. Mettaton destroys them both with his finger laser, leaving the stage clouded in smoke. With a battle “Wah”, Waluigi leaps through the smoke wielding a tennis racket and begins swinging wildly at Mettaton, who calmly steps back leaving Waluigi hitting nothing but the air. With a swift leg movement, Mettaton kicks the racket out of Waluigi’s hands and into the air, lodging itself in the ceiling. He then roundhouse kicks Waluigi in the jaw, sending the purple plumber spiraling across the stage. Once Waluigi stands back up, Mettaton raises one hand into the air and snaps his fingers. Waluigi looks up and sees a disco ball slowly descend from the ceiling. “Wha? What’s with the disco ball?” Waluigi asked, annoyed. Mettaton laughs. “Did you forget, darling?” Mettaton points to the sky. “This is a ''dance ''battle to the death! While I can agree that our little scuffle has been an intricate dance in and of itself… I say we do some actual dancing to keep these people excited!” Part 2: Let's Dance! In response, the crowd screams in excitement. Waluigi looks at the cheering fans and realizes that he could use this to gain popularity. He looks at Mettaton. (Cue They need a Monster) “Well?” Mettaton asks, extending his hand. “What do you say?” Waluigi grins. “I say…” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6DTdQTe9Hc&t=4m31s) “Let’s Dance!” ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVtTYQ0E4Gs this ''and this'' simultaneously when the song hits 0:29.) (When the song is at 1:56, continue reading.) “You’re not too bad!” Mettaton exclaims, still dancing. “Yeah, same to you…” Waluigi begrudgingly admits. Waluigi looks up at the disco ball and sees his racket stuck in the ceiling. He grins and jumps into the air. Mettaton sees this and calls after him. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Waluigi laughs and begins… swimming through the air? Suddenly, the disco ball lights up. (Cue Hyper Pinball) Part 3: Panic! At the Disco A laser shoots out of the ball and nearly hits Waluigi. Waluigi grits his teeth and swims like a torpedo around the lasers, narrowly avoiding them and making his way to the disco ball. With one final push, Waluigi rockets onto the disco ball and holds on to the wire holding it up with one hand and grabs for his racket with the other. Mettaton summons two miniature versions of himself and sends them towards Waluigi. Waluigi manages to free the racket and swings it, connecting with one of the minis and sending it careening into the other and blowing both of them up. Waluigi throws the racket aside and begins rooting through his pocket with his free hand. He then pulls out a potted piranha plant and puts it in front of the wire. “Chow time, Chompy!” Waluigi laughs. With a swift bite, the piranha plant chomps through the wire, sending the disco ball- and Waluigi- hurtling to the floor. And more specifically, to Mettaton. Mettaton, seeing that Waluigi was trying to land the disco ball onto his head, jumps out of the way. Waluigi was only seconds away from hitting the floor when he jumped off of the disco ball, curled up, and drop kicked it, sending it directly into Mettaton's shocked face. CRASH! Mettaton is knocked onto his back. He quickly gets up and sees a potted piranha plant hurtling straight towards him. Mettaton smiles. VRRRRRRRMMMMM! Mettaton’s chainsaw rips through the oncoming piranha plant, severing it at the jaw. Mettaton summons more Minis and sends them to attack Waluigi, who holds a golf club and stands ready to swing. Waluigi begins spinning, creating a tornado around himself and blowing the bots away. Mettaton watches as the whirling plumber bats away all of the bots, then pulls put a cross bomb and throws it towards the spinning plumber. Waluigi, too busy spinning, almost doesn’t see the bomb flying towards him. Once he finally stops spinning, the bomb is inches away and closing fast. Almost as if in slow motion, Waluigi swings the club with all his might at the bomb. The club connects, but the bomb doesn’t bounce off. It stays stationary and begins to beep. BOOM! Waluigi careens into the wall face first. He then pulls his head out of the wall, shakes himself off, and runs at Mettaton, holding his club in a swinging position. Waluigi leaps at Mettaton, ready to smash the club over his robotic head. Mettaton swings the chainsaw and blocks it. Both fighters push against each other, the chainsaw slowly eating away at the handle on Waluigi’s club. Waluigi thinks quickly and kicks Mettaton’s legs out from under him. Once Mettaton hits the ground, the chainsaw lodges itself into the floor. Waluigi stomps on the chainsaw, sending it through the floor and making it unobtainable. As Mettaton gets up, he sees Waluigi pointing the club at his head. “WAHAHAHA!!” Waluigi cackles. “You got served! WAHAHAHAHAHA!” SNAP. Waluigi’s cackling is interrupted by the sound of his club snapping in half. “Uh oh.” Mettaton stands up and kicks Waluigi in the stomach, doubling him over. Mettaton winds up and throws a punch that connects with Waluigi’s face and extends until Waluigi crashes against the far wall. Waluigi spits out a tooth and grabs Mettaton’s arm. Mettaton takes advantage and pulls his arm back in, dragging Waluigi across the floor with it. Mettaton brings his other arm back to punch Waluigi again once his arm reconnects. However, once he gets back, Waluigi pulls his legs in and drop kicks Mettaton in the chest, taking his arm off in the process. Mettaton groans in pain and falls to his knees. Waluigi waves Mettaton’s dismembered arm in front of his face. “I think you dropped something, buddy!” Waluigi laughs. “Here, I’ll give it back!” Waluigi slaps Mettaton with his own arm a few times before delivering a punch to his face that knocks him back. Part 4: Lights, Camera, BOMBS! (Cue Alphys Takes Action) Mettaton slowly gets up and growls at Waluigi. Mettaton holds his shoulder and begins breathing heavily. “That’s IT!” Mettaton shrieks. “I will end this now!” Suddenly, hundreds of bombs surrounded Mettaton. A disco ball appears above the stage and begins projecting lasers all over the stage. Mettaton points his arm and the bombs fly toward Waluigi. Waluigi sweats and fumbles around his pockets, looking for something. “Umm… soccer ball, no… eggplant, no… AH HA!” Waluigi pulls out a yellow backpack from his pocket and straps it to his back. He then runs in the direction of the bombs. Suddenly, time appears to slow down. Waluigi jumps off of the ground, avoiding two bombs. He pushes off of another bomb, gaining height. Four arms lash out of Waluigi’s pack, each one grabbing a bomb and throwing it at Mettaton. Waluigi’s arms continue flinging Mettaton’s bombs back at him like a haywire pitching machine. Some of the bombs hit other bombs and cancel each other out. Mettaton manages to dodge some of his returned bombs, destroying others with his finger laser. “Grr… He’s too fast.” Thinks Waluigi, still throwing bombs. “There’s gotta be some kinda weakness on him!” As Waluigi thinks to himself, Mettaton thinks as well. “Damn scoundrel! I hate leaving my heart exposed just for men like him to trample on it… but If I’m to keep this show running smoothly, I have to protect my audience!” Mettaton backs up and releases the heart in the center of his chest. The heart flies towards Waluigi, shooting out loads of sparks, shocking Waluigi and short circuiting his pack. Unable to grab more bombs, Waluigi is hit by explosion after explosion. Cross bombs launch him into the air. Basketball bombs blast him back down. Dog bombs trample him. A glass of water is poured on to his face… and then explodes. Where Waluigi was, there appears to be nothing but smoke. Mettaton breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness… I was almost out of battery power. Although… I feel like I’m forgetting something…” (Cue We are Number One [Metal]) Mettaton’s thought process is interrupted by a shot of pain. He turns to look behind him. Waluigi’s body is now purple. His eyes and mustache glow white. He holds on to a thorny, purple whip wrapped around a small pink heart. Mettaton recognizes it and goes pale. With a flick of Waluigi’s wrist, the whip brings the heart crashing to the ground. CRACK! The pain causes Mettaton to scream in anguish. CRACK! Mettaton falls to his knees. CRACK! His arm becomes detached and falls to the floor. Waluigi winds up and whips the heart once more, embedding it into the ground. He picks up his left leg and stomps on it. Again and again and again. Mettaton’s screams reverberate throughout the stadium as his heart slowly deteriorates. Mettaton’s heart, as a last ditch effort, sends a current of electricity through the vine, shocking Waluigi’s hand and causing him to let go of the vine. The heart slowly, pitifully floats back to Mettaton and reinserts itself into Mettaton’s chest. Mettaton, however, looks much worse for wear. He has no limbs remaining. He is breathing heavily and appeared to be on the verge of tears. Waluigi, now back to normal, walks up to Mettaton and looks down at him, smirking. “Well, it’s been fun, Tomato-mon… or whatever your name is… but I won’t be beaten in a dance fight!” Waluigi says, walking away from the limbless robot. “Call me for a rematch when you get some repairs! WAHAHAHA!” “Y-You… You haven’t won yet!” Mettaton yells at the lanky plumber, who looks back at him over his shoulder. “I still have… one… more… form…” Waluigi laughs at Mettaton. “Really? You’re still kickin’, even with no legs left?” Waluigi says, mockingly. “What’re ya gonna do, leak oil on me?” Part 5: Power of NEO (Cue Savior of Humanity) Mettaton laughs weakly… “I’m not just an entertainer… My original purpose… was to… eliminate humans.” Mettaton begins glowing. “And that power has been lying dormant within me this whole time!” Suddenly, a blinding flash of light emanates from Mettaton’s body. Then, the light vanishes. ‘HUMAN ERADICATION ROBOT! METTATON NEO, ACTIVATE! Waluigi rubs his eyes and looks at Mettaton. His body has changed from its sleek, fashionable shape into a form that was far more intimidating, complete with a massive arm cannon on his right hand, thrusters on his shoulders that makes it look like he has wings, and a glowing pink eye. Every inch of Mettaton NEO seemed to exude power. “NOW, YOU UGLY CREATURE,” Bellowed Mettaton NEO in a distorted robotic voice, “PREPARE YOURSELF TO FACE MY—“ CRASH!!! Mettaton NEO stops. He begins to rumble. He looks down and sees something frightening. Waluigi had kicked his right foot through Mettaton’s heart-shaped torso. His foot pokes out the back, covered in oil. Mettaton looks at the scowling face of Waluigi and smiles nervously. “GH… GUESS YOU DON’T WANT TO JOIN MY FAN CLUB?” Waluigi responds by removing his foot from Mettaton’s chest and delivering a kick to his chin that sends his head flying off of his neck into the air. Once his head lands on the floor, Waluigi stomps on it repeatedly until it is as flat as a pancake. He kicks the flat head off to the side and poses for the crowd. However, as he looks out over the stadium, he sees nothing but empty chairs and craters. Apparently, everyone in the stadium had fled during the bomb battle for fear of their lives. Waluigi’s jaw drops and his eye begins to twitch. “Oh, come on…” Waluigi whined. K.O.!! Results (Cue Waluigi Funk) (Waluigi chops his crotch and moonwalks over Mettaton’s headless body.) '''Boomstick: '''Aw... that hurts my heart. And my neck. '''Wiz: '''Both Mettaton and Waluigi have plenty of flexibility, ammunition, and style to spare, but Waluigi is by far more durable. '''Boomstick: '''I’ll say. Over the course of the Mario sports games, Waluigi has been shown to take one hell of a beating from most people around him, including being tortured… er, “trained” by Bowser, beaten down by the Mario Bros… and Bowser, and even blown up multiple times. '''Wiz: '''And through all of that, he’s still kicking. Literally. '''Boomstick: '''Sure, Mettaton ''could ''have stayed in his indestructible first form for the whole fight, but even then it would just end up a stalemate. '''Wiz: '''Mettaton NEO might have been the end for Waluigi… if it wasn’t for the fact that it takes so much power and time to charge an attack. Combined with his pitiful defense, this form is pretty much useless in the situation he was in. '''Boomstick: '''It’s really a shame that none of the audience was around to watch that falling star. '''Wiz: '''The winner is Waluigi. Next Time Author Comments Huh. That took less time than I had expected. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the Dance/Death Battle. If you're wondering about the inclusion of Papyrus, well... I'm just linking it to another battle. Cough Cough. Excuse me. Anyways, see you next episode! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Flip D. Switch Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016